jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Cay Qel-Droma
Cay Qel-Droma war ein Jedi-Ritter des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der zur Zeit des Großen Sith-Kriegs lebte. Er und sein Bruder Ulic Qel-Droma wurden von Jedi-Meister Arca Jeth in dessen Ausbildungsstätte auf Arkania ausgebildet, ihr Vetter Duron Qel-Droma hingegen wurde auf Coruscant und Dantooine in den Lehren der Jedi unterwiesen. Cay verlor seinen Arm im Kampf gegen Königin Amanoa, als die königliche Wache ihn ihm abschlug. Er wurde dann aus dem Thronsaal von seinem Bruder gerettet. Als sie in Sicherheit waren, montierte Cay von einem XT-6 Droiden einen Arm ab und verwendete diesen als Prothese. Cay wurde von seinem Bruder getötet, nachdem dieser der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen war. Biografie Frühe Jahre Cay Qel-Droma wuchs zusammen mit seinem älteren Bruder Ulic Qel-Droma bei seinen Eltern auf dem Planeten Alderaan auf. Ihre Mutter, die selbst eine erfahrene Jedi und strenge Lehrmeisterin war, brachte den beiden Brüdern alles bei, was man über die bekannte Galaxis wissen musste. Jegliches Wissen um die Macht behielt sie Cay und Ulic allerdings vor, da sie es sich nicht zutraute, ein angemessenes Schüler-Meister-Verhältnis zu ihren Söhnen aufzubauen. Zwar spürte sie das große Potenzial der beiden, doch versäumte sie, sie rechtzeitig in jungen Jahren einer Jedi-Ausbildung zu unterziehen. Erst nachdem Cay und Ulic schon etwas älter waren, entschloss sich ihre Mutter dazu, ihre Söhne zu Jedi-Meister Arca Jeth zu schicken, wo sie in dessen Ausbildungsstätte auf dem Planeten Arkania zu Jedi ausgebildet werden sollten. Bereits in frühen Jahren eignete sich Cay durch seine große Leidenschaft an technischen Gerätschaften eine außerordentliche Begabung für Reparaturen jeglicher Art an. Dies bemerkte auch seine Mutter, die Cay einen „mechanischen Verstand“ zuschrieb, da dieser mit großem Interesse Droiden konstruierte, Fahrzeuge reparierte und Alderaans regen Luftverkehr beobachtete. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder war Cays Persönlichkeit von fröhlicher Natur, da er sich in jeder Situation einen Scherz erlaubte, um für Lockerheit zu sorgen. Er akzeptierte seine Fehler und versuchte, sie wieder gut zu machen, während sein Bruder Ulic etwaige Konsequenzen aus seinen Handlungen nicht abzuschätzen vermochte. Ihre Mutter war zu Beginn des Jedi-Trainings besorgt, dass es unter den beiden Brüdern zu Rivalitäten kommen könnte, sollte einer dominieren und sich über den anderen stellen. Nachdem Cay von seiner Mutter ihre Sorgen erzählt bekam, belächelte er sie darüber und versicherte ihr, dass in der Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder sich nichts in den Weg stellen könnte. Während seiner Jedi-Ausbildung brachte Cay seine außerordentlichen technischen und handwerklichen Fähigkeiten immer wieder ein, indem er für Meister Arca Jeth Lampen reparierte und persönliche Fahrzeuge sowie Trainingsdroiden wartete. Im Zuge der Ausbildung bemerkte Cay mit zunehmender Besorgnis auch den schleichenden Wandel von Ulics Persönlichkeit. Cays Bruder war überheblich geworden und außerdem war er über den langsamen Fortschritt von Meister Arca Jeths Trainingsmethoden frustriert. Bestienkriege Im Jahr 4000 VSY war Cays und Ulics Ausbildung schon soweit fortgeschritten, dass sie zusammen mit dem Twi'lek Tott Doneeta, der zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls von Arca Jeth ausgebildet wurde, ihre erste Mission antreten durften. Meister Arca Jeth schickte seiner Schüler zum Planeten Onderon, wo sie einen seit mehreren Jahrhunderten andauernden Konflikt, die Bestienkriege genannt, zwischen den aufständischen Bestienreitern und den Bewohnern der Stadt Iziz schlichten sollten. Damit kam Arca Jeth einem dringenden Hilferuf von Onderons Königin Amanoa entgegen, die die Unterstützung der Jedi einforderte. Nachdem die drei Jedi-Schüler mit ihrem Schiff, der Nebulon Ranger, aufgrund eines Angriffs durch Bestienreiter eine hastige Landung auf dem Dach der königlichen Zitadelle hinlegen mussten, war auch noch Königin Amanoa über die Tatsache verärgert, dass man ihr Lehrlinge und keinen erfahrenen Meister geschickt hatte. Nur wenige Augenblicke nach ihrer Ankunft im königlichen Thronsaal erfolgte dort ein weiterer Angriff durch die Bestienreiter, auf den Prinzessin Galias Entführung folgte. Cay fühlte allmählich die dunkle Macht, die auf Onderon präsent war, und schlug vor, Meister Jeths Rat einzuholen, was sein Bruder Ulic jedoch entschieden ablehnte und stattdessen befahl, eine Rettungsaktion für Prinzessin Galia durchzuführen. miniatur|links|[[Ulic Qel-Droma rettet seinen Bruder aus dem Feuerhagel.]] Mit der Nebulon Ranger durchkämmte die Jedi-Gruppe die Wildnis Onderons und versuchte, die entführte Prinzessin mithilfe von Sensoren aufzuspüren. Während ihres Fluges geriet die Gruppe allerdings unter Beschuss und da sie daraufhin von einem wärmesuchenden Torpedo verfolgt und erwischt wurden, mussten Cay, Ulic und Tott ihre Suche zu Fuß fortsetzen. Auf dem Rücken eines von Tott Doneeta gezähmten Boma-Ungeheuers ritten die Jedi zu einer nahe gelegenen Festung, bei der es sich um die Zitadelle des Tier-Lords Modon Kira handelte. Dort erfuhren Cay und seine Begleiter, dass Galia in Oron Kira verliebt war, diesen gerade heiraten wollte und aus diesem Grund auch ihre eigene Entführung von Iziz inszenierte. Auch offenbarte sich den Jedi, dass die Bestienreiter in Wirklichkeit nicht die Aggressoren des Kriegs waren, für die sie gehalten werden, sondern um Ausgestoßene, die sich gegen die dunkle Macht von Onderons Königsfamilie aufzulehnen versuchten. Was Cay bereits zu Beginn ihrer Mission gespürt hatte, wurde nun auch seinem Bruder bewusst – Königin Amanoa war von der Dunklen Seite der Macht befallen. Zusammen mit der Prinzessin marschierten die Jedi wieder nach Iziz, um dort Königin Amanoa von der Ansicht zu überzeugen, dass eine Heirat zwischen Galia und Oron Kira zum Frieden zwischen den verfeindeten Parteien führen könnte. Sie zeigte sich jedoch uneinsichtig und so begann Tier-Lord Modon Kira eine militärische Großoffensive gegen die Hauptstadt einzuleiten. Im folgenden Gefecht wurde Cay in einen Kampf mit einem Kriegsdroiden von Königin Amanoa verwickelt, der die linke Hand des Jedi mit einem Blaster erwischte. Anschließend wurde Cays linker Arm hinterrücks von einem weiteren Droiden abgeschlagen. Ulic rettete seinen Bruder daraufhin aus dem Feuerhagel und brachte ihn in Sicherheit, wo Cay einen mechanischen Arm eines alten XT-6-Droiden abmontierte und ihm selbst als Prothese anschloss. Als Cay und Ulic aus dem Palast traten, bemerkten sie, dass Meister Jeth angereist war, um den Konflikt mithilfe seiner Jedi-Kampfmeditation beizulegen und die dunkle Macht von Onderon zu vertreiben. Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand Der Frieden währte jedoch nicht lange auf Onderon, da König Ommin noch immer die dunkle Macht des Sith-Lords und ehemaligen Königs von Onderon Freedon Nadd in Iziz aufrecht erhielt und zahlreiche Anhänger um sich scharte. Viele Onderonianer hielten noch immer das Andenken Freedon Nadds aufrecht und erhoben einen Aufstand, bei dem sie gegen den Abtransport von Königin Amanoas und Freedon Nadds Überresten zum benachbarten Mond Dxun protestierten. Die noch junge Regierung unter Königin Galias Führung erfuhr durch diesen so genannten Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand im Jahr 3998 VSY ihre erste große Bewährungsprobe. Um die Ausschreitungen während des Leichenzugs einzudämmen, wurde das aus Arca Jeth und seinen Schülern Ulic, Cay und Tott bestehende Jedi-Team durch Oss Wilum verstärkt. Dennoch entwickelte sich die Zeremonie durch einen Überraschungsangriff des königlichen Militärs von Onderon unter der Leitung von Ommins Sith-Krieger Warb Null zu einem Gefecht, bei dem Amanoas und Nadds Sarkophage entführt wurden. Schnell erkannten die Jedi, dass König Ommin hinter dem Angriff steckte, und während Cay zusammen mit Oss und Tott den königlichen Palast sicherte, suchten Ulic und Arca Jeth nach Ommin, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. miniatur|Cays Armprothese wird von einem Kriegsdroiden abgeschlagen. Später erfuhr Cay von seinem Bruder, dass ihr Meister von Ommin angegriffen und entführt wurde. Hilfesuchend nahm das Jedi-Team Kontakt mit Ossus auf, von wo aus zusätzlich die Jedi Nomi Sunrider, Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu, Qrrrl Toq und Kith Kark nach Onderon entsandt wurden. Außerdem beschloss auch die Galaktische Republik militärische Schritte gegen das Königshaus von Onderon einzuleiten, um den Planeten endlich zu befriedigen. Im Zuge der folgenden Schlacht ließen sich Cay, Ulic, Tott und Oss von den Naddisten in die Zitadelle Modon Kiras zurückdrängen und einkesseln. Erst nachdem das Jedi-Team von Ossus in den Kampf eingriff, konnten sich Ulic und seine Begleiter von der hemmenden Wirkung der Dunklen Seite der Macht befreien und aus der Zitadelle fliehen. Nachdem die Jedi vereint waren, besiegten sie zunächst die Naddisten vor Modon Kiras Zitadelle und begaben sich anschließend nach Iziz, wo sie gemeinsam das unterirdische Versteck von König Ommin aufsuchten. Bevor sie tatsächlich auf den König trafen, mussten Cay und seine Begleiter gegen hunderte seiner dunklen Anhänger ankämpfen. Dabei wurde Cay erneut von einem Kriegsdroiden überrascht, der ihm hinterrücks seinen mechanischen Arm abschlug. Dennoch behielt Cay die Fassung und nahm sein Lichtschwert in die rechte Hand, mit der er den Droiden auch zerstörte. Seinem Bruder Ulic, der kurz darauf gegen König Ommin antrat und ihn besiegte, gelang es, Meister Arca Jeth aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Im Anschluss am Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand, der mit Ommins Tod beigelegt werden konnte, fuhren Cay und die anderen Jedi damit fort, die dunkle Macht von Onderon zu entfernen, in dem sie die Überreste von Freedon Nadd, Amanoa und Ommin in einer Grabstätte auf dem Mond Dxun einschlossen. Kampf gegen die Krath Glücklich darüber, den Frieden auf Onderon wieder hergestellt zu haben, genossen die Jedi im Jahr 3997 VSY in der Hauptstadt Iziz einen freien Tag, an dem sich das Reiten von Oron Kiras Kriegsbestien zu erlernen versuchten. Bald erfuhr Meister Arca Jeth jedoch davon, dass es den beiden Erben des Kaiserin-Teta-Systems, Aleema und Satal Keto, in ihrer Heimat gelungen war, nach der Gründung ihres Geheimbundes der Krath einen Staatsstreich zu vollführen und somit die Herrschaft über das System zu übernehmen. Cay, der inzwischen eine neue Armprothese erhalten hatte, und seine Ordensbrüder waren fest der Überzeugung, dass diese Entwicklung mit Freedon Nadds dunklen Mächten in Verbindung stand, zumal sich die beiden Thronerben während des Höhepunkts des Freedon-Nadd-Aufstandes auf Onderon aufhielten und einige Geheimnisse des Sith-Lords überliefert bekamen. Nach Bekanntwerden dieses Vorfalls entsandte Arca Jeth umgehend eine Jedi-Gruppe nach Ossus, um dort die Jedi-Meister über die Geschehnisse im Kaiserin-Teta-System zu unterrichten. Außerdem schlug Cay vor, alle Sith-Gerätschaften von König Ommin zu untersuchen, um daraus wichtige Erkenntnisse im Kampf gegen die Krath und über das Geheimnis hinter ihrem schnellen Machtzuwachs zu gewinnen. Sein Bruder Ulic sowie Tott Doneeta und einige Dienstdroiden unterstützten ihn dabei, die Artefakte für den Transport nach Ossus vorzubereiten. Einen Monat nachdem Ulic Qel-Droma und Nomi Sunrider den Auftrag erhielten, ins Kaiserin-Teta-System zu reisen, um dort die Ordnung wiederherzustellen, entdeckten Cay und Tott auf Onderon jenes Raumschiff, das Freedon Nadd seinerzeit zum Planeten transportierte. Aus Respekt vor dem wertvollen Sith-Artefakt beschlossen sie, das Schiff einem Altertumsforscher zu überlassen, doch als sich ihnen daraufhin der abtrünnige Jedi Exar Kun vorstellte, mussten sie diesen unverrichteter Dinge abweisen, da sie und Arca Jeth dem ehemaligen Schüler von Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas kein Vertrauen entgegenbringen konnten. Schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass die von Ulic und Nomi angeführte Mission nach Koros Major erfolglos blieb, da sie gegen die Krath eine schwere Niederlage einstecken und schließlich den Rückzug ihrer Streitkräfte anordnen mussten. Daraufhin folgten Cay und die anderen Jedi dem Ruf von Jedi-Meister Odan-Urr, der anlässlich der Bedrohung durch die Krath eine große Jedi-Versammlung auf dem Planeten Deneba veranstaltete, um über diesen aufkeimenden Konflikt zu sprechen. Allerdings entwickelte sich die Versammlung zu einem Desaster, da die Jedi Opfer eines von den Krath und ihren Kriegsdroiden inszenierten Überraschungsangriffs wurden, bei dem sogar Meister Jeth sein Leben verlor. Cays Bruder vertrat überzeugt die Haltung, dass sich jemand aus ihren Reihen zum Schein zu den Krath gesellen sollte, um den Geheimbund dadurch von innen heraus zu unterwandern und für immer zu vernichten. Während Cay, Nomi und die anderen Jedi starke Vorbehalte gegen diesen Vorschlag hegten, war Ulic gerade nach dem Tod seines Meisters Arca Jeth entschlossener den je, sich einer solchen Strategie zu bedienen. Gegen den ausdrücklichen Willen seiner Ordensbrüder und seines Bruders begab sich Ulic in der Identität eines Schmugglers nach Koros Major, um Aleema und Satal zu suchen. Während seiner Abwesenheit machte sich insbesondere Cay große Sorgen um seinen Bruder, da er befürchtete, Ulic könnte zu dem werden, was er vorgab zu sein, und sich somit der Dunklen Seite anschließen. Nachdem sie einige Zeit keine Rückmeldung vom Verlauf von Ulics Spionagemission erhalten hatte, begaben sich Cay, Nomi und Tott zur Hauptstadt Cinnagar auf Koros Major, um ihn vom Einfluss der Krath zu befreien. Tatsächlich stellte sich heraus, dass Ulic ein Sith-Gift injiziert wurde, das ihn anfälliger für Wutausbrüche und leichtsinniger im Umgang mit der Dunklen Seite werden ließ, sodass er nicht nur Satal im Zorn tötete, sondern die Macht auch gegen Cay und seine Gefährten einsetzte, die dann die Flucht nach Ossus ergreifen mussten. Auch eine folgende Rettungsaktion brachte nicht den erhofften Erfolg, da sich Ulic trotz der eindringlichen Bitten seines Bruders, sich wieder auf den rechten Pfad zu begeben, nicht davon abbringen ließ, seine Mission abzubrechen. Großer Sith-Krieg Sechs Monate nach dem gescheiterten Rettungsversuch seines Bruders befand sich Cay Qel-Droma gerade mit einigen anderen Jedi in den Gärten von Talla auf der Bibliothekswelt Ossus, als sie Besuch von Exar Kun erhielten. Kun sprach als Jedi in die Runde und proklamierte überzeugend eine Erneuerung der Sitten des Jedi-Ordens, um gemeinsam neue Wege der Macht zu beschreiten, die sich ihm mithilfe seines Studiums des so genannten Tedryn-Holocron eröffneten. Er rief zur Gründung einer Bruderschaft auf, damit Cay und die anderen Jedi in der Runde jenes Wissen erlangen könnten, welche ihre Meister ihnen vorenthalten würden. Bereitwillig erklärte Kun, sein Wissen um die Jedi-Geheimnisse, die er während seines Studiums dem Holocron entlockte, mit seinen Ordensbrüdern zu teilen, sollten sie sich seiner Bruderschaft anschließen und mit nach Yavin IV reisen. Die Jedi waren angetan von der idealistischen Rede Exar Kuns, doch scheuten sie sich davor, ihre Meister zu verlassen, um anschließend Kuns Lehren zu folgen. Um die letzten Zweifel auszuräumen, eröffnete Kun seinen Ordensbrüdern außerdem, dass er den Geist des Sith-Lords Freedon Nadd überlistet und endgültig besiegt hatte. Somit hatte er einen Kampf geschlagen, den Meister Arca Jeth seinerzeit nicht gewann. Nichtsdestotrotz widerstand Cay den Verführungskünsten von Meister Vodos ehemaligen Schüler, da er seinen Methoden kein Vertrauen schenkte, zumal Arca Jeth ihn in seiner letzten Begegnung abwies. Andere Jedi waren weniger willensstark und begleiteten Exar Kun zunächst bis nach Yavin IV, wo sie von ihm endgültig zur Dunklen Seite der Macht verführt werden sollten. So verlor der Jedi-Orden Namen wie Oss Wilum, Zona Luka, Crado und einige mehr an die Sith-Bruderschaft unter der Führung von Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Krieg das Zentrum der Galaktischen Republik erreichte – nämlich den Planeten Coruscant. Gemeinsam mit Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas, Nimmi Sunrider, Sylvar, Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu und Qrrrl Toq reiste Cay Qel-Droma zum galaktischen Regierungssitz, um die weitere Vorgehensweise nach einem Terrorangriff auf die Raumwerften des Planeten Foerost durch den nunmehr zum Sith gewordenen Ulic Qel-Droma zu besprechen. Doch ehe die Diskussion begonnen hatte, griffen Ulic und die mandalorianischen Kreuzritter unter der Führung von Mandalore dem Unbezähmbaren die Zentralwelt an. Meister Vodo vermutete, dass das Ziel von Ulics Angriff die republikanische Kommandozentrale wäre, um von dort aus die Verteidigung des Planeten auszuschalten und diesen endgültig einzunehmen. Demnach begaben sich Cay und die anderen Jedi unverzüglich zur Kommandozentrale, wobei sie auf den Weg dorthin eine Armee von Kreuzrittern trafen, die zwar gegen die Lichtschwerter der Jedi nichts entgegensetzen konnten, doch Ulic einen leichten Zeitvorteil gewährten. Überraschenderweise zogen sich die feindlichen Streitkräfte auf Befehl von Aleema Keto von Coruscant zurück und gaben die Schlacht auf, während Cay und seine Gefährten die Kommandozentrale stürmten und Ulic gefangen nahmen. In einem folgenden Gerichtsprozess sollte Ulic für seine Taten zum Tode verurteilt werden, doch setzte sich Cay für seinen Bruder ein, indem an dessen frühere Heldentaten erinnerte. Ulic wusste die Unterstützung seines Bruders jedoch nicht zu schätzen, da er seine Handlungen nicht bereute und stattdessen die Entstehung eines neuen goldenen Zeitalters der Sith und einen damit einhergehenden Niedergang der Republik vorhersagte.Tatsächlich wurde die Senatshalle während des Prozesses von Exar Kun, Mandalore dem Unbezähmbaren und einigen Massassi-Kriegern gestürmt, die einen Eklat anzettelten, der nicht nur den Tod von Meister Vodo und des amtierenden Obersten Kanzlers der Republik zur Folge hatte, sondern auch die Rettung und anschließende Flucht von Ulic Qel-Droma. In der folgenden Zeit jagten die Jedi erfolglos der Sith-Bruderschaft hinterher. Nachdem Exar Kuns Günstlinge mit dem Auftrag ausgesandt wurden, ihre jeweiligen Jedi-Meister zu töten, hielten Cay Qel-Droma und einige andere Jedi auf Ossus ein Krisengespräch, um in Anwesenheit der Jedi-Meister Thon und Ood Bnar ihrer Empörung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Allerdings musste das Gespräch unterbrochen werden, da die Jedi einen Hinweis erhielten, dass die Sith nun einen Angriff auf die Raumstation Kemplex IV ausübten. Da Thon darin ein Ablenkungsmanöver vermutete, wurden lediglich Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu und Qrrrl Toq zur Verteidigung der Raumstation geschickt, während Cay Qel-Droma und die anderen Jedi für den Fall eines Angriffs auf Ossus auf der Bibliothekswelt zurückblieben. Duell der Brüder miniatur|Ulic und Cay Qel-Droma kämpfen gegeneinander. Die Verteidigung von Kemplex IX endete in einer Katastrophe, da durch Aleema Ketos Einsatz einer uralten Superwaffe des Sith-Lords Naga Sadow eine gewaltige Energiewelle freigesetzt wurde, die die drei Jedi überrollte und unverzüglich tötete. Die unmittelbare Folge, die durch die freigesetzte stellare Energie eintraf, war eine zerstörerische Kettenreaktion, in deren Höhepunkt die umliegenden Himmelskörper des gesamten Cron-Sternenhaufens implodierten. Dies führte wiederum zur Bildung einer Supernova, die unmittelbar den Planeten Ossus zu verwüsten drohte. Zwar erkannten Ulic und die anderen Jedi schnell den Ernst der Lage, doch hatten sie nur wenige Stunden zur Verfügung, um den Planeten zu evakuieren und wichtige Jedi-Dokumente zum Abtransport vorzubereiten. Auf der sonst friedlichen Welt brach innerhalb kurzer Zeit eine Panik aus, die Exar Kun und Ulic dazu nutzten, um in die Bibliothek von Ossus eindringen und kostbare Artefakte entwenden zu können. Als Ulic das Schiff seines Bruders erkannte, nahm er mit der Nebulon Ranger die Verfolgung auf. Ulic wollte jedoch einer Konfrontation mit seinem Bruder aus dem Weg gehen und hoffte deshalb, Cay in einer Verfolgungsjagd abzuschütteln. Da ihm dies nicht gelang und Cay nicht auf seine Abweisungen hören wollte, sah sich Ulic letztendlich gezwungen, seinen Bruder abzuschießen. Cay überlebte den Absturz jedoch und wurde kurz darauf wider Willen in ein Lichtschwertkampf mit seinem Bruder verwickelt. Noch immer versuchte er verzweifelt, Ulic vom Pfad der Dunklen Seite abzubringen, doch war er bereits von seinem inneren Hass erfüllt, sodass Ulic mit schweren Hieben auf seinen Bruder einschlug. Cay bediente sich hingegen einer passiven Kampfweise, da er sich nicht auf einen Kampf gegen seinen Bruder einlassen wollte. Schließlich schlug Ulic den kybernetischen Arm von Cay ab, um seinen daraufhin kampfunfähigen Bruder endgültig zu töten. Vermächtnis Nach Cays Tod erkannte Ulic schließlich den Irrsinn seiner Taten, sodass er sich vor seinem toten Bruder kniete und um Vergebung bat. Zutiefst betroffen, beschloss Ulic anschließend, die Jedi im Kampf gegen Exar Kun zu unterstützen, weshalb er die Streitkräfte der Republik in die Schlacht von Yavin IV führte, die den Untergang Exar Kuns zur Folge hatte. Zu Cays Ehren, gab Ulic seinem Raumschiff den Namen Cays Traum, mit der er zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Großen Sith-Kriegs auch eine Wallfahrt zum Grab seines Bruders unternahm. Während des Krieges gegen Exar Kun wurde Cay eine spezielle Robe verliehen, die in gewisser Weise mit der hellen Seite der Macht verbunden war. Später trug er diese Robe ebenfalls im Duell gegen seinen eigenen Bruder. Nachdem er jedoch unterlag, wodurch sein Bruder wieder den Weg zur hellen Seite fand, wurde die Robe an seinen Vetter Duron Qel-Droma weitergereicht, welcher die Robe anschließend trug. Jedoch starb dieser kurze Zeit später auf Korriban nach einem Kampf gegen ein Terentatek. Rund fünfzig Jahre nach dem Krieg gegen Exar Kun fand Revan in einer Höhle auf Korriban Durons skelettierte Leiche, sowie sein Datapad und Cays Robe. Hinter den Kulissen Im PC-Spiel wird Cay Qel-Droma innerhalb des Beschreibungstext von dessen Robe in einem Satz als „Clay“ bezeichnet. Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Die Lords der Sith *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Sith-Krieg * *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Alderaaner Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Legends cs:Cay Qel-Droma en:Cay Qel-Droma es:Cay Qel-Droma pt:Cay Qel-Droma ru:Кей Кель-Дрома